At present, a safe package for micro battery is used as a structure to prevent the children from easily opened, however it is only for whole new package without being opened, but the children are still likely to get the used battery and swallow by mistake if the battery is not properly processed or recycled.
In view of this problem, the prior art need to be further improved.